Things I love about you
by imaklutz
Summary: Prussia always visits Austria to listen to him play the piano, but when he realizes something he suddenly stopped visiting. "Why did he stop visiting me? Does he hate me?" I asked myself. Prussia x Austria. Fluff :)


**As requested this is a Prussia x Austria Fanfic~**

**They might be a bit **_**OOC**_

_**I do not own Hetalia :3**_

* * *

Prussia has been coming over lately asking me to play the piano again and again and again. It's not that I don't like it when he comes, actually I like it, I get to talk to him a lot, like everyday.

"Hey Austria can you play something for me?" he asked blushing, I wonder why?

"Alright!" I replied as I sat down.

I fixed and prepared myself, as soon as I touched the keys and pressed them, I would close my eyes and sway in rhythm with the melody of the song.

I always liked it when Prussia listens to me play my piano, I loved the way he looked at me and my smooth movements, it felt perfect.

While I was playing the piano I didn't think of anything else, but the music and Prussia listening to me.

The piece has come to an end and I had to stop.

"That was great!" Prussia announced as I blushed and looked away.

"Prussia, why do you always ask me to play the piano?" I asked and looked back at Prussia.

Prussia blushed, it's like he wants to say something, but doesn't, "Because...An awesome person like me needs to relax sometimes!"

"So You're saying it's relaxing?"

He always use lame excuses.

"Yeah! I guess...well..."

"Well what?"

"Well….it's….not exactly relaxing…." Prussia stuttered as he fiddled with his shirt.

"Then what is it?" I asked as I crossed my arms.

"Let's just say I really like it when you play the piano!"

"How so?"

"I-i….don't have time to answer all your questions I-i ...have to go!" Prussia immediately rushed outside blushing.

I chuckled as I as watched him stumble as he ran.

The next day, I've been waiting for Prussia to come.

He usually comes around at this time, but what's weird is that he hasn't come yet.

"Maybe he's busy hunting..." I thought, suddenly Hungary came in holding her broom stick.

"Austria-san?" Hungary asked unsurely.

"Hah?" I went back to reality and stopped thinking about Prussia to look at Hungary.

"You look a bit troubled...What's wrong?"

"Um...no it's nothing, I'm just wondering why Prussia hasn't come yet..." I replied, not knowing that I had a frown on my face. I was a bit surprised that she looked through me very easily.

"Don't worry about it too much!" Hungry suggested, she took her broom and continued to sweep the floor.

The day has finished and Prussia didn't come, but I decided to just let it go.

"Maybe he is busy..." I thought as I got ready to sleep "Maybe tomorrow he'll come!"

Yet another day had come and still Prussia didn't even pay me a visit.

"Austria-san, would you like to have tea?" Hungary asked holding a cup in her hand.

"Yes, thank you. Make one for yourself too!" I didn't even look at Hungary when I replied.

I had my eyes fixed on my piano, still thinking about Prussia. Why is my mind filled of him?

My heart starts to beat faster when I think of him, my body gets hotter and I can't think about anything, I can't hear anything but the sound of my heart.

"Why did he stop visiting me? Does he hate me?" I asked myself.

Suddenly I heard something clattering nearby, I blinked twice clearing my vision and saw Hungary placing the tea cups on the piano and sat down beside me.

"Would you like to see him again?" Hungary asked. A worried look appeared on her face as she held my hand.

"Yes I do! I'm desperate, but I don't know why!" I exclaimed.

I was thinking about Prussia, I was angry, worried and hurt all at the same time.

"Alright, just stop frowning you're going to have wrinkles!" Hungary encouraged me to smile "I'll look for him, alright? After that I'll punish him!" An evil grin appeared on Hungarys face, creeps me out a bit.

"That's…not necessary…" I shivered, but it did make me laugh.

"There you go! Now you won't have any wrinkles!"

This day passed once again and I didn't even see him.

Every day I wake up hoping that Prussia would come and visit.

I sat down on the couch beside Hungary.

"Prussia used to sit here, didn't he?" Hungary asked tilting her head slightly.

"Why am I waiting for him anyway?" I asked myself.

"Because You're used it, him being around all the time. And he stops visiting, you start to miss him!" Hungary explained.

"I guess You're right..."

It's been a week, if he doesn't show up soon I'll be looking for him.

I guess this is how a person would feel when they miss someone.

Why do I miss Prussia? Is it because I got used to him being around? Or is it something else?

* * *

**Prussia P.O.V**

I hadn't visited Austria for a week now, he's probably wondering why.

I miss him, I miss his glasses, his mole, his voice, his music, the way his finger smoothly touches the keys of the piano. I miss Austria.

I always write about him in my diary, at first I was unsure about my feelings for him.

I didn't know what was I feeling, everytime I was with him I would always feel like I was riding a roller coaster. I get this feeling in my stomach and I get dizzy, I can't think straight and my heart starts to beat faster and I sweat everytime he speaks to me, I blush whenever he gets close to me. I didn't know what it all ment.

Then I realized it all, when he played the piano, the music explained it all to me. Everytime he plays the piano everything stops, it's like no one else is around, only the two of us. I loved the way he touched the keys, the way the sound smoothly surrounded the room and Austria would get lost in the music and sway along with the beat. I loved it all, I love him.

That's all I can explain, I love everything about him.

I stopped visiting him, because I get nervous around him.

It hurts that I can't see him like I used to, I can't anymore. Not with these feeling I have for him.

As I was secretly writing in my diary when the doorbell rang.

I swiftly closed the book and hid it underneath a pillow beside me. I stood up and answered the door.

"Yes?" I asked as I opened the door "Ah! Hungary? Come in!"

"Thank you!" Hungary went inside "Prussia can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what is it?" I asked closing the door.

"Austria-san has been down lately..." Hungary replied, she looked a bit gloomy.

I was shocked, I didn't want Austria lonely, I'll do anything to cheer him up, "W-what's wrong?!"

"I don't know, he's been like that ever since you stopped visiting him...so I wanted to ask if you can visit him again?"

Could it be that he got lonely because I stopped visiting him? I'm so happy, but I'm not sure if that's the reason, "Sure! Tomorrow I'll come by, but don't tell him I'm coming over! I want it to be a surprise, alright?"

"Great! Thank you so much!" Hungary said as she went out happily.

Tomorrow, what should I tell him? Will he get angry? Should I confess?

I'm so nervous like a girl about to approach her crush.

It was in the middle of the night and I couldn't sleep, Austria was all I could think about.

The day has finally come, I woke up early today and prepared myself.

I bought flowers and chocolates as gifts for Austria.

I'm still unsure of what I have to say, but seeing Austria is what matters the most.

I'm holding the flowers and chocolates in my hand, feeling nervous as I walk towards Austrias door.

Suddenly Hungary came, "Ahh!" I shouted.

"Prussia, don't be too loud Austria-san might hear you!" Hungary whispered "I'll go in first, and then I'll give you a signal meaning you can go in, alright?"

Hungary went inside to inform Austria that he has a visitor; suddenly Hungary started to wiggle her fingers like crazy.

"I think that's the signal!" I thought.

I breathe in and slowly walked inside, looking calm and collected.

Hungary left the room and Austrias eyes widened.

"I have flowers and chocolates just for you!" I announced.

Austria didn't say a word, but instead he ran towards me with open arms and hugged tightly.

"Prussia..." Austria whimpered, I felt cold, wet liquids drop on my shoulder, and suddenly realized that Austria is crying.

"A-Austria?! Why are you crying?!" I asked, panicking.

"I missed you so much!" his hug got tighter "Where have you been?"

"I can explain, but can y-you let go of me...I-i can't breath..."

"Sorry..." Austria apologized as he let go.

"Please accept my gifts as an apology..."

I handed Austria the flowers and the chocolates.

"What are you apologizing for?"

"I didn't visit you for a week, and I made you lonely..."

Austria and I sat down on a couch, "I'm just glad you came back! But why did you leave? You made me worry so much!"

"I didn't want to see you." I explained.

"W-what? Prussia...d-do you hate me?" Austria started to cry once again.

"N-no, its not what you think!"

"Then what is it?"

"I didn't want to see you because I get so nervous around you, everytime you get close to me I feel butterflies in my stomach and i-i can't think straight!" I explained.

"I don't understand...A-are you afraid of me? No wait that can't be right, perhaps you're a-allergic to me?"

"No idiot! I'm saying that I'm in love with you, you...you idiot!"I shouted. I could feel my face heat up.

"I-in l-love...with...me?" Austria repeated with shaking voice.

"I know disgusting right?! You hate me now that you know the truth!"

"No, Prussia I don't hate you I'm just...just quite surprised. "Why would you love someone like me?"

"Austria I love you, because I just do! Everything about you! The way you speak, the way one of your hair sticks out of your head, your mole, and your glasses! Men those glasses are sexy!" I explained.

"Prussia...I never thought you'd feel the same way as I do!"

"What?! You feel the same way as I do!"

"Yeah, I too love everything about you, your eyes, your voice, your hair, your lame excuses!" Austria blushed as he explained.

I moved closer to Austria and gave him a light kiss on the lips, I bet it's his first kiss.

"P-Prussia...I-i l-l-l-love you..." Austria got even redder as I hugged him.

"I love you too Austria! Kesesesese~"

* * *

**There you go! I hope you liked this story, are they a bit **_**OOC **_**:) Which pairing should I write about next? Tell me if you have any suggestions!**

**Here are some you can pick/choose on:**

**Germany x Italy**

**Sebastian x Ciel **

**Akaito x Kaito (If you know Akaito?) or Kaito x Len **

**Or should I do a Yuri instead -_-? (Just kidding...)**


End file.
